<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brains Are Weirdchamp by Ratatouille_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879946">Brains Are Weirdchamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatouille_Gay/pseuds/Ratatouille_Gay'>Ratatouille_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CisHetN’T Mcyt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Did I mention I used some fun pronouns?, Eating Disorders, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Karl can control the time traveling and keeps getting hurt, Karl uses they/it (wow not me projected my pronouns), King uses them all, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Multi, Nonbinary Dream, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Technoblades Voices Demanding blood as usual, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), also Philza has voices, i have a beta but were still dying, like enderman- screeching, sam uses he/they pronouns and that’s cannon, that’s a legit tag I’m not surprised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatouille_Gay/pseuds/Ratatouille_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave them trauma.</p><p>Mental Hospital AU! </p><p>Also there’s gender stuff because I’m projecting-<br/>(Multiple povs) </p><p>At the Essempi mental hospital, a group of people, some previously knowing each other, some choosing to go, and some being put in against there will, all are put together in a ward. they try to get better, but ✨trauma✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Eret &amp; F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, F1NN5TER &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; F1NN5TER, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Sbi family dynamics except it takes awhile, Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CisHetN’T Mcyt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All you have is your fire, and the place you need to be.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw for this chapter<br/>None I think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was,,,,, anxious to say the least. He knew it was what he needed to do, but that didn’t help the anxiety. He had his bag packed( short phone cord, loose clothes, notebook, markers). He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Dream. He knew they probably wouldn’t see it till they were there, and checked in. </p><p>Sapnap walked out of there shared room, shoulder bumping quackity as he passed him in the hall</p><p>“Where’s Karl?”<br/>
“Ay man, there grabbing its hoodie off the bookshelf where your tall ass put it last night with my beanie” Quackity said, sarcasm edging on every word.<br/>
“F”</p><p>5 minutes later, they were leaving the house. They still hadn’t got any pets, so who would hypothetically watch them wasn’t a problem.<br/>
Quackity grabbed the keys, walking out to the car, pausing as his date friends passed him by. Starting the car, the three of them pulled out of the driveway, going to a semi familiar place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There’s a reason London puts barriers on the tube line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Found family but surprise there gay and not cis because why not ;) </p>
<p>I forgot to update this yesterday rip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahhaahahah they have very truama. </p>
<p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam POV <br/>Sam turn, hearing the *ding* of the door unlocking. They looked up, seeing five people, and standing up. Ponk gave a quick hello, and slipped out, leaving Sam with the four kids. </p>
<p>“Hello”<br/>He was met with silence. They weren’t shocked. <br/>“Name and pronouns?”<br/>They looked confused at that. <br/>“Finn. They/them.”<br/>“Eret, any pronouns. <br/>“Niki, she/her.”<br/>Sam looked at the last kid<br/>“Hey, I need you to talk to me, please?”<br/>“... He/him” The boy paused for a moment,<br/>“Wilbur”<br/>Sam smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you, I’ll tell the other staff here about pronouns. Are you all a biological family, or found?” <br/>Finn stepped up, brushing their hand against Eret. <br/>“Does it really matter? If we weren’t would you separate us?”<br/>Sam was not fazed by the outbursts. </p>
<p>“You would not be separated unless you were a danger to each other. And seeing things such as making sure each other ate, that you got clothes that would fit and keep you warm, and knew what each other needed, I have no doubt that you will stay together.” <br/>The children looked, confused but happy. <br/>Eret spoke up<br/>“ Finn and I are bio siblings, Niki and Wilbur  bio siblings. We’ve known each other for as long as we have remembered, and our families are very close. Without all the shit we’ve gone through, we would still be a family. Is that a good answer?” She seemed to add the last bit as more of an afterthought, and seemed vaguely panicky. </p>
<p>“In this case, or the alternative version you mentioned, you would all be listed as an adopted  biological family. You won’t be in separate wards, and you will do activities mostly together.”<br/>Niki came forward <br/>“What about gender stuff? Like will assigned gender at birth affect anything?”<br/>“Well, what do you mean?” </p>
<p>Niki glanced at Eret, and whispered something to them<br/>Sam didn’t try to listen in.<br/>Niki started talking again<br/>“Well, Eret is afab, and binds, but Finn is amab, would that affect, I dunno, room or activity’s?”<br/>“Well, you could choose to have rooms with random people, or you would most likely have two conjoined rooms. Due to technicalities,it would be Eret and Niki, Wil and Finn, but you would have free access to each other’s rooms.”<br/>A pause.<br/>“Would you like to go to your rooms?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longer ish chapter they will get longer eventually sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and look, i’ve named him friend!(blue sheep, blue friend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new and old people meet.techno just wants sleep. badboyhalo sits on a table.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in which i put 3 chapters in one and its still very short compared to what’s on google docs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza POV <br/>Philza walked down the halls, slowly making his way down to the lunchroom. He stopped at two rooms on his way, knocking on each door.<br/>(Knock, pause, knock knock. That’s how they knew it was one of them.) <br/>He visited Techno first. <br/>“Hullo Phil.”<br/>“Hey Techno. You ready?” He glanced down, noticing bloody knuckles.<br/>Techno saw him and slowly pulled his hand into his hoodie. <br/>“Voices?” Was all he asked. <br/>“Yea. Do you think I’m gonna get sent back to ‘control the voices! They can’t hurt you’?” <br/>“Nah, they’ve realized it doesn’t do shit for us. I have bandages, then we’ll get Ranboo”<br/>Sitting on the floor, wings spread slightly, Philza began bandaging up his hand. Standing up, they began walking down the hallway, going to Ranboo’s room. <br/>Passing other people In the halls, he noticed a few people in particular getting pulled to the side. <br/>Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, and oh? They were being waved over. Great?<br/>—————————————————————<br/>Dre POV <br/>Dream did not want to be waved over. Nope, they were good, and didn’t understand why they were being called anyway. They had eaten all their food, hadn’t hurt themselves, and talked in therapy. Why were they in trouble? <br/>All they wanted was to get some lunch, and to see the text Sapnap had sent them this morning. All he could see from the preview was ‘Surprise! We’re coming for a while, be…’ <br/>come for a while? Why? Was it just a long visit? Had Sapnap lapsed? Sapnap had felt kinda thin last week, but that was probably just because he had big clothes on, right? </p><p>They hoped that is what it was. </p><p>Standing quietly, they watched as more and more people got waved over, <br/>Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, Philza, Techno, and Ranboo. <br/>Then they walked. Different wards, new people.<br/>George, (lower level) <br/>Jack (higher) <br/>Ant (lower) <br/>Fundy (high risk) <br/>Then they went to the top ward. The ward that had just been finished, with no one in it. There were 9 people standing there, and<br/>Oh fuck that was Sapnap. </p><p>—————————————————————<br/>Quackity POV <br/>Quackity, was scared. Xe had been in here before, for very different reasons. This time, it was xer tics getting worse, very worse, and not taking care of xirself. Check in was uncomfortable, with them all having to say why they were there in front of a group of other people. ( he imagined it would be worse for the others. Not eating for two and a half weeks, time traveling not meaning to and getting hurt [killed]) <br/>But Quackity was brave. Unlike last time, he was, more better, but not there completely. Besides, this time he wouldn’t be alone. </p><p>A man led them up, introducing himself As purpled. He asked for pronouns, and took them up an elevator to a newly built level. He brought them in, with two others waiting by the tables. They introduced themselves</p><p>“Hello, who are you guys?” The oh shit he’s tall one asked<br/>“I’m Sapnap, uh he/him.”<br/>Quackity tried not to tic. <br/>“I’m Skeppy, also he/him” Skeppy, the other person already there replied with.<br/>“My name is Karl, I use it/they pronouns.”<br/>Quackity hated suppressing tics<br/>“I’m Badboyhalo, Bad for short. He/they pronouns please.”<br/>“My names Quackity, xe/xim and he/him-ME PERDONAS- Oh fuck”<br/>“Language, also if you don’t mind me asking, why did you shout ‘me personas?’”<br/>“...”<br/>“I’ll not push it then, don’t worry I’m not judging you” bad said kindly. Why would they be so nice, when xe was just being a freak-</p><p>The door opened. 12 people walked in. He recognized Dream, and George, and vaguely knew technoblade. <br/>Dream saw sapnap, and came over. They looked very concerned, asking him if he was good. People started talking, and the winged dude and the tall kid ‘Ranboo?’ Sat down right on the floor, and general small talk happened. <br/>The door opened and five more people came in. </p><p>—————————————————————-<br/>Techno POV <br/>Techno did not want to be here. If they could have done this on a day when most of the voices weren’t calling for blood, death, and violence, that would be great. However, that clearly was not going to happen. The employees had gotten the 18 of them into mostly a circle, with people at different levels, Phil on the floor, wings spread out, new guys grouped on one of the couches, bad on top of a table, the guy is tall enough already why are they on the table? Why is the fox child under the table? Why? Why is that necessary? The four doctors were grabbing papers and talking among themselves.</p><p>“Alright guys, basic new ward stuff. Aka name, pronouns, why're you here, and uh- hEY PURPLED WHAT’S SOMETHING THEY SHOULD KNOW ABOUT EACH OTHER ALONG  WITH A  FUN FACT?” <br/>“I dunno, favorite object or something?”<br/>“Cool. So Name, pronouns, reason your here, fun fact about yourself, and favorite object.” <br/>Purpled poked his head out of the closet, holding a stack of paper and a bin of markers <br/>“You could like, introduce yourself dude? You know how to do that right? Oh and hello, I’m purpled as you probably heard from the yelling. He/him”<br/>The man by the circle looked embarrassed<br/>“My name is punz, he/him. Let’s start with, kid under the table”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am trying to write foolish into the plot, but didn’t think to include him in the outline. everyone introduces themselves  next chapter, and spoiler. there not all cisgender.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>